


Ice Cream Rendezvous

by chanderson



Series: Young, Scrappy, and Hungry [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Man, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanderson/pseuds/chanderson
Summary: “That was totally an ice cream date. We ate ice cream together. Which is, in essence, an ice cream date.”“George, to go on a date you have to go out somewhere and then buy the product.”“We technically did go out; we left the bedroom, and I mean, I didn’t pay for it, but someone did.”“Okay, your logic is completely and totally flawed, but you’re cute so I’ll let you get away with having a shitty argument.”





	Ice Cream Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy. There's like a tiny bit of angst at the beginning but it's barely even angst. Everyone enjoy because I'll probably never write something this fluffy ever again lmao

Alex is sitting on the end of a long pier. His bare feet are hovering just above the water’s surface, his big toe skimming the gentle swells of waves as they lap against the worn wood. The sky is a brilliant gradient of orange and blue as the sun begins its descent, disappearing behind the water’s edge. 

A drunk captain in a crooked hat is stumbling around on his small fishing boat, a cliché bottle of rum sloshing in his hand. He sees Alex watching him and waves, flashing Alex a sickening, gap-toothed smile. Alex cringes and looks away, turning his attention back to the rapidly darkening sky. 

He feels a strange sense of calm as the cool, salty sea breeze whips his hair around his face and throws a light spray of water at him. He cranes his neck back to look at the stars emerging, trying to find the constellations his mother taught him.

“Hey, little man,” a gruff voice behind him says. “What’re you doing out here all alone?”

Alex startles and turns to see a tall, lanky man towering over him. His clothes are dirty and he smells like dead fish. Alex clamps his mouth shut and shrugs. His mother always told him not to talk to strangers, especially the sailors. “What? Are you retarded or something? I’m talking to you, kid,” the man spits, staring at Alex. 

“I’m just going home,” Alex says softly, shrinking under the man’s hard glare. He has two different colored eyes—a blue and a brown one. One of his eyebrows is sliced in half by a jagged scar. 

“Yeah? How far away is home? I can walk you there.” The man gives Alex a toothy smile full of yellow, rotting teeth. Alex’s stomach lurches and he nearly gags. 

“I can get there myself,” Alex replies quietly. He stands up slowly and tries to edge past the man, but he grabs Alex’s arm and jerks him to a halt. 

“I don’t think so, kid,” he spits. His breath smells like whiskey and stale cigarettes. Alex’s stomach roils and he tries to pull his arm away. 

“Let go of me,” Alex snaps, trying to quell the panic rising like bile in his throat. 

“I don’t think so. You’re a pretty boy. Pretty boys shouldn’t be out walking alone at night,” the man purrs, dragging one of his dirty fingers under Alex’s chin. The man’s pock-marked, sun burned face is dangerously close to Alex’s now, and Alex can feel his rank breath hot on his mouth. 

“Just leave me alone,” Alex shouts, squirming in the man’s vice-like grasp. “Get off!” 

“Shut up.” The man shakes Alex’s arm roughly, and Alex stumbles with the force of it. “Shut up or I’ll make you shut up. How about you just be a good boy and let me take you home.” 

Alex growls and slams his knee into the man’s crotch, pulling his arm free as the man staggers to the side. He starts to run as fast as he can, his feet making a thunking noise on the wooden pier. 

He’s almost off the pier when his foot gets stuck in one of the slats between the wooden panels and he crashes to the ground. The wind gets knocked out of him in a sharp whoosh and he groans. 

“Well, well, well, you’re a naughty boy aren’t you?” 

The man hobbles over to Alex and stands over him, blocking the view of the stars. He reaches to pick Alex up and—

Alex wakes up with a start, jerking up so fast that his head hits the headboard with a thunk. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, his hand flying up to gingerly rub the back of his head. He sits there panting, hunched over as he tries to get his bearings straight. His eyes are slowly adjusting to the light and he blinks rapidly. 

He’s in the Residence and a quick look at his phone lets him know it’s just after four in the morning. Alex rubs his face, trying to dispel the disgusting memories of the dream. It’s a recurring dream he’s always had, most likely born out of his fear of the sailors as a boy. His mother told him horrible stories about the sailors who harbored and had their way with all of the native women and boys. Alex shudders and swallows down a surge of bile. 

Everything is fine. He’ll just get some water, curl up with George, and go back to sleep. He turns to make sure George is still asleep, but George isn’t in bed. Alex reaches over to feel the sheets and pillow, but they’re cold. 

“George?” Alex asks hesitantly. “Are you in the bathroom?” Alex sighs and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He gropes around and uses the wall to slowly walk to the bathroom door. He hesitantly pushes it open, but the light’s off and it’s completely empty. 

Alex sighs and uses the wall to walk back to the bed. “What the fuck George?” he mutters as he grabs his phone and shoots off a quick text to George. 

_Where tf are you? it’s late. you should be asleep.._

Alex flops back down on the bed and winces at how wet the sheets are underneath him. He’ll have to tell Harriet to change them. 

He startles when his phone vibrates beside him. 

_In the kitchen. I couldn’t sleep_ ☹

_What the hell are you doing in the kitchen at 4 am??_

_Eating ice cream. You want some? They have rocky road!! ;)_

_1\. Stop doing the winky face it’s creepy 2. you don’t even like rocky road ice cream ?_

_I know, but you do!_ ☺︎

 _Are_ _you eating strawberry?_

_Of course!!_ ☺︎

_You can’t see but I just rolled my eyes._

☹

_you’re so cute. i’ll see you in a few minutes. just need to get dressed!_

☺︎

Alex gets up and throws on a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants before quietly slipping out of the bedroom. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he should be quiet, so he noiselessly tiptoes through the West Sitting Hall in his socks. 

When he pushes the kitchen door open, he looks both ways before walking in. “George?” he whispers. “You in here?”

“Alex,” George teasingly whispers back. “I’m by the freezers.” 

Alex makes a harrumphing noise and walks over to where George is standing with several big tubs of ice cream spread across one of the preparation tables in the middle of the room. He looks up and grins when Alex walks up. “Hey. Here’s a spoon.” 

Alex takes the spoon and looks at the different flavors George has out: Strawberry, cookie dough, rocky road, and mint chocolate chip. “Why are you eating ice cream?” Alex asks as he sinks his spoon into the rocky road and takes a big bite, nearly groaning with how good it is. 

“Why not?” George asks around a mouthful of strawberry ice cream. “I couldn’t sleep and I was hungry.”

“This is quite the midnight snack,” Alex jokes, taking a bite of the mint chocolate chip. “Jesus this is good.”

George nods enthusiastically and motions to the freezer. “There are even more flavors, but I didn’t want to over do it.” 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Alex asks in between bites of cookie dough and rocky road. 

“Bad dream.” George shrugs and stuffs a spoonful of strawberry into his mouth, and Alex laughs when some smears on his chin. 

“C’mere goofball. You’ve got ice cream on your face.” Alex leans over the wide table and wipes it off with his thumb. He pulls a face and wags his thumb in George’s face. “Here, lick this off. I hate strawberry ice cream.”

George rolls his eyes but sucks Alex’s thumb into his mouth and releases it with a pop. “Your hatred of strawberry ice cream really wounds me, you know.”

“Oh shut up.” Alex shoves some rocky road into his mouth and purposefully ignores the mock-insulted look George throws his way. Alex drags his hand across his mouth to clean it off and absently licks his spoon. “Do you want to talk about your dream?” 

George shrugs and takes a bite of the cookie dough. “Nah. It’s alright. Just a war dream.” 

Alex reaches over and pulls the cookie dough toward him so he can take a bite. “I’m sorry honey.”

George sets his spoon down and stretches his arms over his head. “It’s seriously no big deal. I’ve been working on ways to deal with them with Dr. Man. I just needed a bit of a pick-me-up though. Why’re you awake?”

“A bad dream,” Alex chuckles. He hoists himself up to sit on the table and slides across it to be on the same side as George.

“You know they prepare our food where your ass is sitting,” George mutters before leaning in to give Alex a kiss. His lips are sweet and sticky. 

“They’ll clean it,” Alex says dismissively. “Now come kiss me again. Even though you totally taste like strawberry ice cream and smell like BO.”

George pouts and steps in between Alex’s legs. “Well, you taste like rocky road ice cream and also smell like BO.” 

“Fuck off,” Alex breathes as George cups his face and kisses him gently. He makes a humming noise against Alex’s lips and Alex smiles into the kiss, curling one of his hands around the back of George’s neck. 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” he asks against Alex’s lips.

“It was just that stupid recurring one.”

“About the man on the pier?” 

Alex nods and kisses George again. “Yeah. I always feel really gross when I first wake up, but it’s not so bad anymore.” 

George drapes his arms over Alex’s shoulders and sighs, a small smile on his face. “As long as you’re okay. You know I’m always here if you need to talk about stuff.” George kisses the top of Alex’s head, and Alex smirks, moving his hands to rest low on George’s hips. 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks honey.” Alex gently presses a kiss to his chest. 

“Dr. Rush would be so pissed right now,” George chuckles, resting his lips against the top of Alex’s head. “He said cutting out sugar would help reduce my risk for heart disease.”

Alex laughs and playfully taps George’s ass. “He doesn’t have to know. Even presidents need to live a little sometimes.” 

George smiles and brings his arms down to hold Alex’s hands, swinging them back and forth. He absently rubs his thumb over Alex’s ring, as he often does when they hold hands now. He has a far off look in his eyes, and Alex can see him retreating to wherever he goes when he gets lost in his thoughts. Alex squeezes George’s hands and gently nudges his leg. “Hey, what’re you thinking about?” 

“You.” George brings Alex’s hand up to his mouth and brushes Alex’s ring with his lips. “I love you.”

Alex rolls his eyes and tries to fight the urge to smile like some swooning teenager. “I love you too.”

“Thanks for going on an ice cream date with me,” George says as he pulls away and starts to put the tubs away, “but we should probably try to get some more sleep.”

“Yeah probably,” Alex sighs dramatically as he slides off of the preparation table. “And I don’t know if this would count as an ice cream date, George, but it’s a cute thought.” 

George takes Alex’s hand and flips the light off on their way out. “That was totally an ice cream date. We ate ice cream together. Which is, in essence, an ice cream date.”

“To go on a date you have to _go out_ somewhere and then buy the product.”

“We technically did go out; we left the bedroom, and I mean, _I_ didn’t pay for it, but _someone_ did.”

“Okay, your logic is completely and totally flawed, but you’re cute so I’ll let you get away with having a shitty argument.”

“Oh how you wound me,” George swoons, dramatically throwing his arm across his forehead. “I don’t know if I can go on.” 

“Oh fuck off and get in bed,” Alex mutters as he strips out of his clothes and climbs back into the bed. 

“First you insult me and now you try to boss me around? How rude.” George pulls his clothes off and carefully folds them, a stark contrast to the pile of clothes Alex left on the floor by his side of the bed. Alex rolls his eyes and shivers. 

“George, hurry. I’m cold,” he whines, giving George his best puppy dog look. 

“So needy,” George chides, shaking his head. “So rude and so needy.” 

Alex scoffs and opens his arms up for George. “Hurry up and let me hold you before I change my mind and make you sleep in the Lincoln Bedroom for being mean to me.” 

George climbs into Alex’s arms and presses back against him. “ _I’m_ the one being mean to _you_?” he asks incredulously. “No, no. I don’t think so. I definitely bear the brunt of the abuse in this relationship.”

“You are so full of shit.” Alex squeezes George’s waist and playfully nips his shoulder. “Now go to sleep. I’m tired after our little ice cream date.” 

“Ha, so you admit it was a date,” George says smugly.

“Yeah whatever,” Alex mutters, gently poking George’s stomach. George briefly shakes with laughter before he settles back down, sighing softly and yawning. 

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too. Even though your arguments are shitty and wrong.”

“You admitted it was a date,” George whispers matter-of-factly. 

“I’m just tired and confused. You’re still wrong.” 

George jokingly mutters something under his breath and brings his hands up to cover Alex’s. His thumb immediately finds Alex’s ring and idly strokes it. 

Alex is half asleep when George elbows his side. 

“Yes George?” Alex sighs.

“How about instead of an ice cream date we call it an ice cream rendezvous?” George whispers. 

“Fine,” Alex grumbles. “We went on an ice cream rendezvous.” Alex kisses George’s neck. “Happy now?”

George nods. “Love you. Thanks for validating me.” 

“Shut up George.” Alex nuzzles his neck. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I just love the idea of George being a little silly sometimes and then Alex getting annoyed (even though he not-so-secretly loves it) and telling him to stfu and be an adult. 
> 
> This just came in to my head earlier so I decided to write it lmao. (Throw back to the scene in the West Wing where they eat ice cream in the kitchen... all the West Wing fans out there, what up tho)
> 
> Also, strawberry ice cream is the BEST ice cream flavor. That facet of George's personality is very autobiographical.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I hope I didn't go too overboard on the fluff... I'm honestly so bad at writing fluff lmaooo :/


End file.
